An unexpected Christmas Eve
by Rose-Aki
Summary: This definitely isn't how Nami imagined her Christmas Eve to be, but that doesn't mean that she isn't enjoying it in the end. Nami/Zoro


A/N: Just a small one-shot for Nami and Zoro. Enjoy :)

* * *

The best way Nami could describe what she was feeling at the moment was the word annoyed. This wasn't how she had imagined her Christmas Eve to be, but why did she even hope it would turn out any other way with Luffy as their captain.

It all began with Chopper's wish to celebrate Christmas on a winter island and no one could really deny the little reindeer this. With all the chaos that had been going on the past few months, it would be good for the crew to have at least a peaceful Christmas for once. However as always when the Straw Hats were involved it didn't turn out quite as peaceful as they hoped, which brought them to Nami's current situation.

The whole crew with the exception of Sanji, who stayed on the ship to start preparing dinner and Usopp, who had another island phobia, was trapped in a small hut in a snowstorm.

"It's all your fault." Nami finally surrendered to her anger and screamed at Luffy.

"I just wanted to search for the rumored monster the old man at the dock told me about. It sounded like such a great adventure, but now I might not get to see it." Their captain replied disappointed.

"That is all you're worried about?" His answer fueled Nami's anger only further. "We're stuck in a small hut with a raging snow storm outside and it's getting colder by the minute."

"Don't worry. I have this new invention." Franky announced and pulled out a small machine. "This should keep us warm or explode."

Shaking her head Nami sank onto an old couch where Zoro was already sitting. He had his eye closed, but Nami knew better than to assume that he was sleeping, not with them in the danger of freezing. A few years back she would have screamed at him for being so calm, but things between them had changed, at least for her. She had always considered Zoro a loyal friend and unbelievable strong swordsman, but with time another aspect was added to her opinion of him. The more time she spent with him, no matter if the were bickering, drinking together or if he once again saved her from an enemy, she saw new sides of him and a new feeling for him formed in her heart.

At first Nami was sure that it was nothing but a simple crush, but slowly she began to realize that this was so much more. Love had never been part of her life so far. Maybe that wasn't completely true because she new family love for Bellemere, Nojiko and Genzo, as well as friendly love for the whole crew and a few people they had met during their journey. However romantic love had never crossed her way. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about it, she was a young woman after all, but to completely trust someone with her heart had never been an option for her. That was until she had to admit to herself that she was falling for Zoro.

The navigator was pulled out of her thoughts by a cold gust of wind blowing through the cracks of the hut, which made her shiver. Her outfit was beautiful, but like most of her clothes it wasn't very warm, especially not with this temperature and a snow storm outside. Looking at the man next to her, who didn't seem bothered at all by the cold she moved a little closer, seeking for the warmth his body radiated.

"Are you cold?" His deep voice could be heard as soon as her arm touched his and their eyes met.

There was not much light in the hut, but for a moment Nami thought that a special tenderness reflected in his eye, but that was probably just her wishful thinking. Softly she nodded her head and another gust of wind made her shiver as if confirming it.

Zoro's next move surprised her, but she didn't complain at all, quite the opposite. The swordsman lay an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to himself. Nami could only blush at their closeness, but then she remembered that they weren't alone. Quickly looking around she saw that the rest of the crew was on the other side of the room, all gathered around Franky's small machine. They weren't paying attentions to them, so Nami let herself relax against Zoro.

It wasn't only his warmth that let her be more than content at the moment, but rather being so close to him. If only they could be like this more often, but that could never happen. Zoro was focused on his goal to become the world's greatest swordsman and surely love wasn't on his mind at all.

Little did Nami know that her thoughts were far off from the truth. Sure, Zoro had his goal and hated distractions from it, but a certain navigator had made him see something else for the first time in his life. The swordsman had experienced strong bonds during his journey, but love had never crossed his way. He had never considered this emotion worth his time, but some things had changed over the years. The woman cuddled up to him at the moment was the complete opposite of him, but he had still found himself developing feelings for her. The best proof for that was that he always wanted to make sure that she was alright and now wasn't an exception.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Thanks to you." She replied almost shyly and looked up at him.

Zoro wasn't a romantic guy, but this moment seemed too perfect to pass it up. The way the normally so confident woman in his arms looked at him with big innocent eyes and a shy smile let his heart beat faster and before he could stop himself he closed the gap between their faces.

At first Nami's eyes winded at the contact, but then she closed them and just enjoyed the feeling of their lips softly touching in a first kiss. This Christmas Eve wasn't at all what she expected it to be, but seeing that she was finally kissing the man she was in love with, she couldn't help but think that it was perfect the way it was.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas :)


End file.
